My life in Fruits Basket
by AlphonseSohma
Summary: This is basically what I imagine my life to be in Fruits Basket. Warning: GxG and BxB don't like don't read, rated T for language, violence and mental trauma. Also I do not own Fruits basket only me. My cousin owns my cousin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Aleeya Sohma

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Deep Brown

Hair color: Brown

Bio: Aleeya is the Panda of the Zodiac. She lives with Hatori, but being around Akito stresses her out immensely. Her mother died from depression, after her father gave up his family for his work as a genetic engineer. She has 2 younger twin brothers named Matthew, and Sebastian. She has very bad Asthma and a weak immune system. Aleeya is very close to her cousin, Ripley; the wolf. She and Ripley are pretty much inseparable when they are together. Aleeya is in the same year as Momiji and Haru. She loves hugging her family, but she often makes the mistake of hugging or bumping into boys. She has a habit of putting on a fake smile for everyone except Ripley. She has a very hard time dealing with emotions so she can sometimes seem very emotionless. She has chronic depression, schizophrenia and ADHD. When Aleeya is provoked she will either breakdown crying or cuss and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Ripley Sohma

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blonde

Bio: Ripley is the Wolf of the Zodiac. She lives at the main Sohma estate with her parents, Matt, Sebby and dogs. Akito doesn't even acknowledge her, which is a relief to her and her parents. She is in the same year as Kisa and Hiro. Almost the entire Middle School is afraid of her. She loves to create things using clay and film stop motion. She feels the obligation to help the other Sohmas' with their problems. Ripley is the only one who can calm Aleeya down when she "snaps". She can speak elvish and Aleeya is the only one who can understand her when she does. She can also easily detect others emotions with her "6th sense". She is also a very mysterious individual.


	3. Chapter 5

Name: Matthew Sohma  
Age:10  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Pink  
Hair Color: Brown  
Bio: Mathew is much quieter and more submissive than his brother. He often gets angry when Sebastian babies him. Matthew enjoys reading and hiding from Adults. Matthew is also sort of a cry baby when it comes down to things. He Becomes more quiet and withdrawn after his mother's death.


	4. Chapter 6

Name: Sebastian Sohma  
Age: 10  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Bio: Sebastian is the older twin and feels the need to baby Matthew. He is flamboyant and upbeat. he rarely ever frowns. He brings a good comic relief to the family after their mother's death, but he often pokes fun at Aleeya for being the panda and having a hard time showing emotion. He himself has Autism, so he doesn't know when to stop. But he is very popular at school and with the other Sohma children.


	5. Chapter 3

(3rd Person)

"Hello?" Shigure asked picking up the phone. "Hi Shigure," A perky toned voice replied from the other end of the line. "Oh, Aleeya. How are you?" He asked her. "I'm good I guess, but..."Aleeya replied sounding very depressed. This worried Shigure a little so he asked, "Aleeya, is something wrong?" he herd sniffling coming from the other end. Suddenly the possession of the phone changed, and Hatori began talking, " Aleeya, Matthew, and Sebastian's mother just died." Shigure's face darkened as he asked the terrible question, " Who are they going to stay with?" "Well Akito wants Aleeya to stay with you, and the boys to stay with Ripley and her parents." Hatori replied. Shigure agreed and hung the phone up. He got up from his desk and headed into the living room to continue diner. "Who was it?" Yuki asked sipping his tea. "It was Aleeya and Hatori." Shigure replied sitting down. "Who's Aleeya?" Tohru asked. "Oh, right. You've never met Aleeya. She's the second missing Zodiac animal; the panda." Shigure replied. "What did _they _want?" Kyo asked looking pissed. "Well Aleeya's going to be staying here with us until her mother's funeral." Shigure said drinking his tea. Suddenly Kyo stood up and walked off, intending to go to the roof.

_xXxXxX~Time skip cause I'm Lazy~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Hello, Tohru." Hatori said stepping into the house and sliding off his shoes, Aleeya sitting down to untie her own shoes. "Hello Hatori. And it's nice to meet you, Aleeya." Tohru replied bowing. Aleeya just stood up and went straight to the guest bedroom. "Um. Aleeya, are you even going to say hello to Tohru?" Shigure asked, but the only reply he got was a forceful slam of the door. "I guess that's a "no"." He said sitting back down. "Oh No! Did I do something to upset her?" Tohru panicked. Shigure shook his head and replied solemnly, " No, Tohru. You didn't do anything, she's just upset." Hatori left, leaving Aleeya in Shigure's care. The next morning Tohru, Kyo &amp;Yuki went to school and that left Shigure alone with Aleeya. Shigure knocked on the door then said in a calm voice, "Aleeya, I'm coming in." He opened the door to see Aleeya sitting at the desk writing. He looked over her shoulder and tried to read what she was writing. "It's a letter to that bastard." Aleeya said with rage in her voice. "Should you really call your father that?" Shigure asked frowning at the 13 year old. "Why shouldn't I!?"Aleeya snapped back." He abandoned us! The last thing he said to me was "You better be dead when I come back". I **HATE **him! The whole time, it was an act. He isn't my father! He isn't!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. Shigure took the opportunity to escape. When Aleeya had finished writing she flopped down on the bed and looked out the window.


	6. Chapter 4

3rd person)

Aleeya looked down to see a blonde man walking up the stairs. Aleeya just starred at the man and thought,'he looks like..' Without a moments hesitation, she ran downstairs yelling,"BASTARD!" Aleeya punched her father in the stomach. Alfred doubled over clutching his stomach. "It's nice to see you to, Aleeya." He groaned standing up straight again. Aleeya began to scream from the top of her lungs,"You have no fucking reason to be here! You're lucky Akito was the one who organized the funeral! Otherwise **YOU** wouldn't be here!" Suddenly Aleeya was pulled into a hug by a blonde girl with green eyes. "Ripley?" Aleeya questioned returning to her emotionless soon as Ripley had calmed Aleeya down, Alfred sprinted out the door and into his taxi. Tohru looked at the two girls as Aleeya closed her eyes and hugged back. "Tis amazing,isn't it?" Shigure said leaning against the door frame. "What do you mean?" Tohru asked, confused. "You see. Ever since the two were toddlers, Ripley was the only one who could calm Aleeya down after she"snaps". Not a single other Sohma has been able to do that. It's a special connection that will never be broken." Shigure explained. Suddenly all attention in the room was drawn to Aleeya when she started coughing softly. Obviously she was trying to cover them up. "Aleeya?" Ripley urgently asked. The only reply she got was the sound of Aleeya coughing and hacking louder. Without even another glance towards Aleeya, Shigure was on the phone with Hatori. Ripley lifted Aleeya up and carried her up stairs and tucked her into bed.

xXxXxXxXxXx~Time skip~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Hatori arrived he went straight up to the guest bedroom. Aleeya was still coughing up mucus and saliva in bed. Hatori took out his stethoscope and began his examination.

xXxXxXxXxXx~Time skip~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hatori walked out of the room and was bombarded by a worried Ripley and Tohru. "How are her bronchial tubes?" Ripley asked getting straight to the point. "They seem to have calmed down for the time being. For now she just needs rest." Hatori said strict as usual. Ripley nodded and walked straight into Aleeya's room. Tohru started freaking out until Yuki reassured her by saying,"Don't worry Ms. Honda. It's normal for Ripley to do that after Aleeya has an Asthma attack or her Bronchitis starts to act up. She feels very protective over Aleeya. The ever faithful wolf." Tohru nodded and went down stairs to start dinner. Hatori pulled Shigure to the side to talk to him. "What triggered it?" Hatori asked no nonsense. "Well...Alefred came for a visit and she "snapped" the second he walked in." Shigure replied dropping his happy go lucky attitude. "I see. Well I will be staying her for a week or so to monitor how she's doing." Hatori said walking down stairs. Shigure nodded in agreement.


End file.
